The described invention relates generally to closure systems for use with garments and the like, and more specifically to a zipper system that includes a plurality of zippers which have been modified to allow a user to easily close the zipper on a garment by using only one hand.
Countless devices contain fasteners, of which one popular type is a zipper. A typical zipper includes a track or chain having two rows of teeth that interlock or mate with each other. A zipper slider is located on the track so that a user can pull on a pull tab on the zipper slider in order to move the slider up and down the track, thereby causing the teeth to open and close to form a chain as desired. A drawback in the current zipper systems is that if any pressure or tension is needed to close the zipper a person must use two hands or have assistance from another person to obtain adequate compressive force to close the zipper.
Therefore, while various devices are known in the art for fastening or closing together cloth or garments, a need still exists in the art for a zipper system that is easy to use, especially with only one hand.